Provide treatment for children with central precocious puberty, monitor safety and efficacy of therapy w/ the LH-RH Analog, LUPRON, document insulin sensitivity prior to/after therapy with the LH-RH Analog, LUPRON, and investigate the influence of sex hormones, adrenal androgens, Som-C, growth hormone, catecholamines and cortisol in mediating the insulin resistance of puberty.